Forever Lost
by blackandwhite125
Summary: I never saw the danger she was in, until she was...gone. One-shot from Souta's perspective. - Something I wrote awhile back.. don't judge!


**Hey there readers!**

**This is an idea that's been on my mind for a while now.. I'm also stalling. Sorry I've been taking so long to update…I've been battling my two worst enemies: writers block, and school. **

**Here's a little one-shot from Souta's perspective!**

**DISCLAIMER: say it with me now FAN fiction!**

**~*~ Forever Lost ~*~**

**~*~ By blackandwhite125 ~*~**

**

* * *

**

True love overcomes all.

Its something everyone told me.

It's something that happened in all the fairytales.

I always wanted to live in a fairytale.

Because in those stories, love always overcame the evil.

Any pain could be healed with love.

Believing in this, I lived in my own dream world.

The truth covered with promises of happiness.

My head so far from reality.

Caught up in the dream, blind to the present.

But these stories failed to show me an important thing about love.

That it was a chance thing, a game of luck.

It could be a hit.

But it could also be a miss.

All the stories showed were the perfect outcome.

The happily-ever-after outcome.

The near-impossible outcome.

The stories never prepared me for the pain.

The anguish that love could cause.

What it could do a person.

The truth is so far from what we wish.

Just how much does love count…

… When your hearts so broken beyond repair?

Allow me to tell you a fairytale.

This one shows exactly what all the others seemed to leave out.

Once upon a time, there was a hanyou and a miko, on a quest to defeat an evil yokai and collect all the shards of a magic jewel. As they traveled, the miko fell in love with the hanyou. Slowly, the hanyou grew to love the miko as well. Their feelings became apparent to all except each other. As their quest continued, they grew closer, their feelings grew stronger. As they approached the final battle, the miko made a promise to remain by the hanyou's side forever. In return, the hanyou vowed to protect her always. Their love seemed truly destined, something that could transcend all doubts.

But soon, reality set into the situation. As the final battle raged on, their enemy pierced the miko through the heart, ending her life. The hanyou was elsewhere, fighting. Never even getting to say goodbye, their love ended.

He didn't protect her; his love couldn't keep her alive.

Their love only made it harder to leave, made it more painful for her.

The thing about this tale is it's a true story.

I should know.

It was never me who lived the fairytale.

No, that would me my sister.

My name is Souta Higurashi.

I am 17 years old.

I live in an old shrine with my grandfather and my mother.

I used to believe in fairytales.

I used to believe in the power of love.

I also used to have an older sister named Kagome.

Kagome and I had an average sibling relationship. We drove each other crazy, but I always knew she had my back. I looked up to her, she was my role model. Nothing could overcome my fearless, smart, friendly sister.

Then came her 15th birthday.

On that day, my sister fell down the old well in the shrine.

Into the well, she disappeared, and didn't return for hours.

Already she had changed in those hours.

She returned with him.

Inuyasha.

Mind you, I didn't hate him.

No, I loved having him around.

This powerful, strong hanyou who lived in a fantasy world.

A world, which my sister soon became a part of.

Whenever she came home to visit, I could tell she had become more and more a part of this other world. Our world soon became the other world, and Inuyasha's world became her home.

I never saw the changes in my sister until I was about 13.

Kagome was no longer an innocent, carefree teenage girl.

No, she had become wiser, more experienced. She had learned the harsh truths that the world hid. She had seen death, she had taken a life. She was more serious, mature. She was a miko on a quest to recover the shikon no tama, and defeat Naraku.

Even with this, I never actually saw anything they told me as true.

The gruesome battles, the danger, it all seemed make-believe. It never occurred to me that they actually happened.

All I saw was the story, and the triumphs of Inuyasha and Kagome.

I never once thought they could get hurt.

I never once thought that their obvious love could end in tragedy.

I never saw the harsh fate that would become them.

I still remember the day.

It was a Sunday afternoon.

I was 15.

Mom and grandfather were out.

I was kicking the soccer ball in the yard, concentrating hard.

I didn't notice him until her stood still, a couple feet in front of the well house.

I grinned and dropped the ball, letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

I jogged towards him, yelling out a greeting.

His eyes shot up to meet mine, and I stopped dead.

Those amber eyes, they usually contained endless confidence and energy.

But as I looked at them, all I saw was the shocked, nervous eyes of a half-broken man.

I saw him flinch as he looked at me, then he looked away.

I stared at him for a moment, before a different thought went through my head.

I scanned the area, the open entrance of the well house.

"Where's onii-chan?" I looked back at the dog-eared hanyou.

He flinched again, this time with pain, and I watched as he slowly turned.

In his arms, was a momentarily unrecognizable body. Then, it all became apparent.

In his arms, was the body of Kagome.

Just the body.

The soul, the life, it was elsewhere.

The body itself seemed hollow.

It was pale, sickly so, and her hair, it lost its usual luster.

Looking closer, I noticed bits of red that surrounded the lifeless arm that covered her chest.

As Inuyasha moved slightly, the body shifted.

The arms fell, and with them I stared shocked, at the long gash that sliced through my sisters upper body.

I looked back at her face, and then I wished I hadn't.

Because her face had turned to face me.

And in her half- shuteyes, I saw pain and emptiness. I saw the clear loss that burnt through them.

I looked up to the hanyou.

I waited for him to assure me she was all right, that this was all a dream, anything to make it better.

But he didn't say anything for a while.

After a long time of just standing their, my eyes pleading for him to assure me, he spoke.

"It was Naraku. We were in the middle of battle. She had been holding off well until…" His gruff tone grew soft.

"No..Onii…not.." I managed to find my voice as I blinked back the tears slowly growing in my eyes.

"Listen..Kid..Your sister was brave, and she's..Uhh…really.." Inuyasha was clearly struggling with his words. He sighed, then turned and faced Souta, looking him straight in the eye.

"She was one of the greatest people I know, and she is the reason I'm standing here today. In the end, she was the reason we won the battle.. But..dammit Kagome! Why did you have to die?" Inuyasha clearly had lost his stoic state. Now he was simply angry. His raw emotion coursed through him like fire.

"Stupid wench, leaving us all here. What did she think she was doing, fending him off by herself? Baka! She is really an idiot, after I told her to stay hidden… And we just..It just..It's all-so…" and then something happened that I never thought would happen.

Inuyasha began to cry.

Not a loud bawl, not even a roar of rage.

He just stood there, shoulders shaking violently, tears rushing down his face.

He cried for a couple minutes, before he wiped his eyes, and looked at me once again.

I think we stood there for hours, just staring at each other, and we seemed to feel each others pain.

We both never actually saw Kagome leaving us.

It should've been a fairytale ending.

But reality, as I found out that day, is no fairytale.

Not even close.

* * *

**AN: HIHI!**

**DONE! Okay, I'm gonna keep working on behind the mask right now, and maybe the loveless soul.**

**BYE**

**^^Aeli**


End file.
